


Caf and Purple Velvet Cake

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Finn works at a café. Poe is one of the regulars.





	Caf and Purple Velvet Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

“The usual?”

“Yup.” Poe flashed his favorite barista his most winning smile.

Finn had taken a job at a spaceport café after the war. Poe kind of thought he could’ve done better, but as Finn liked to point out, the average ex-stormtrooper didn’t exactly possess much in the way of transferable peacetime skills. As it was, he said, he was lucky Phasma had him on janitorial detail so frequently – he was a mean hand with a scrub brush.

And so it was that Finn had worked his way up from humble spaceport café dishwasher to the proud spaceport café barista now placing a fragrant triple shot caf espresso and a fat slice of purple velvet cake in front of Poe. This café was a high-class establishment – no droid- or self-service here!

“Join me?” Poe asked. He always timed his visits to coincide perfectly with Finn’s mid-day break.

“Sure.” Finn slid into the seat across from Poe and helped himself to the cake. He didn’t bother asking first before digging in; he knew that Poe had ordered the cake for him.

“I don’t know how you can abide that stuff,” Poe said for what had to be the thousandth time. “It’s…well, it’s _purple_…!”

“Plum cacao turns purple when mixed with yellow cake batter. Who cares what it looks like if it tastes this good?” Finn said between bites. He was talking with his mouth open, so Poe could see how the cake was staining the inside a ghastly purple color.

This was an old argument. Poe turned his attention to his espresso to take his mind off of it. He could still enjoy the company.

All too soon, though, the cake was finished and Finn’s break was nearly over. “You’ll need to wash that purple out of your mouth before you go back on duty,” Poe reminded him. “Don’t wanna scare the customers, am I right?”

Finn stuck his (bright! purple!) tongue out at Poe, rose from the table, and headed off in the direction of the refresher.

Poe rose along with him and followed him in. They had a few minutes of Finn’s mid-day break remaining, at least…and while it was true that Poe absolutely loathed eating purple velvet cake himself, it was also true that Poe absolutely _loved_ kissing and licking purple velvet cake directly out of Finn’s mouth – and Poe wasn’t about to pass up this latest opportunity to do precisely that.


End file.
